


Perfect Families Don't Exist

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Because I DO WHAT I WANT, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Oneshot, Parent AU, could be turned into a series i dunno, cute shit, i have too many feelings, i was desperate to write something for these two and their baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least, not yet. But that doesn't mean Pacifica isn't trying. </p><p>After all, she'd do anything for Mabel ... and recently, for someone else as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Families Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of Mabel and Pacifica settling down, getting married and having kid(s). Finally, I managed to whip up this little thing; it was a scrapped idea I had for Mabifica Week. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_“Her last name is going to be weird enough,”_ Pacifica had insisted. _“Can’t our daughter’s first name be something normal?”_

It wasn’t exactly an odd name - it was a name that meant something. Sure, it sounded strange, but Mabel had persisted. She begged for nearly a month straight and now, after seeing their newborn baby girl that they had struggled so long to have, there was really no other option.

Leighford.

The little girl with dusty brown skin and two different eyes, one brown and one blue, was Leighford Cher Northwest-Pines. Surprisingly, the middle name had been Pacifica’s idea.

And of course, Dipper had gotten a good laugh out of the last name.

Everyone had stopped by the Shack to visit the little girl Mabel and Pacifica had waited nearly a year for (Stan even made a mock display; _**“Cutest baby in Gravity Falls! How is it possible?”**_ ), and everyone agreed, she was an adorable little terror. A few weeks old, and already causing trouble - yanking on Dipper’s pathetic excuse of a goatee, puking on Mabel’s sweaters (not that she cared), almost breaking Ford’s glasses, they were all in for one heck of a ride with little Leighford.

Especially for Pacifica.

She wasn’t cut out to be a mother. No, no, that was all Mabel. It was Mabel’s idea to have kids in the first place, Pacifica just went along with it to make her wife happy.

Needless to say, she didn’t really think it through.

She was reminded of that everytime a cry shattered the silence of the night.

“Paz,” Mabel muttered into the pillow. “Can you get her?”

Pacifica hesitated. She would have told her wife to go do it, but Mabel had gotten up every other time and she was so devoted to their daughter, it was hard to believe. So just this once, Pacifica complied. She slithered out of bed, shuffling across the floor and peering into the crib, where their baby girl was kicking her little legs into the air and her face started going red.

“Hey, hey,” Pacifica whispered, uneasily picking up the screaming baby girl. “What’s the matter?”

Little Leighford continued to scream and cry at the top of her tiny lungs, and her hands were curled into small fists. With a stifled huff, Pacifica hoisted the infant on her hip as she sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing down the baby’s just-barely-there black curls. Nothing seemed noticeably wrong; Leighford was clean, she refused the bottle and swatted away the stuffed animals offered to her, so Pacifica felt as if she was at an impasse.

She sighed, and looked over her shoulder. Miraculously, Mabel was asleep. Then again, Pacifica knew her wife could doze off during the middle of an earthquake…

Pacifica adjusted her position on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and cradling Leighford in her arms, letting the infant wail to her heart’s content until the cries diminished into nothing but whimpers. Poor little thing was worn out.

“You done now?” Pacifica muttered, her eyes daring to flutter closed from exhaustion.

With a sleepy, and rather cute, little smile, Leighford began to doze off. As not to wake the baby and have her cry again, Pacifica stayed in place, gazing at her daughter-

- _her daughter_. It felt so strange to realize such a thing. Really, Leighford was more Mabel’s kid than Pacifica’s.

It was Mabel who brought up kids, who had wanted them since forever, and she was the one who looked over donors, volunteered to carry, cried the most over the miscarriages ... Pacifica had suggested adoption. She hated to see Mabel so upset over something so silly. She wanted kids, so she was going to get one. Pacifica would do anything to see the woman she loved so happy and elated.

Another sigh escaped Pacifica, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. “You better know how much trouble you caused, kid,” she said, with a soft chuckle and a smirk.

A coo escaped Leighford as she squirmed around in her shimmery blue onesie, and somehow, the baby’s cuteness only increased Pacifica’s desire to say everything she could to this precious little one; the little miracle, so to speak.

“It’s up to you and me, Leighford,” she muttered. “We gotta fix the family name, okay? You’re so lucky, you got to be a Pines, but you’re also a Northwest. You have to be the best person you can be, for me and for your mom. Just be good to everyone you know, okay? Don’t be lie, or steal, or be a doublecrosser … and cheating is only okay if you wanna beat your great-great uncles at cards.”

With an outstretched tiny hand, Leighford was clearly begging for more and more attention. Pacifica smiled, maybe this kid was hers after all.

She took the baby’s hand, lightly kissing it.

“You be good for your mom, okay? Not me, I’m talking about Mabel. That mom.” Pacifica contemplated what ridiculous titles Mabel was thinking up to differentiate them both. “She loves you so much, kid. She loved you before we even adopted you. Lord knows she’s gonna talk me into giving you a brother or sister someday; but I’ll let it happen. I’d do anything for her, and I want you to be the same, okay?”

Leighford babbled one last time before settling in her new mother’s arms, and Pacifica swallowed hard. This was going to be one of the hardest things she had ever done; there was Weirdmageddon, running away from home, monster fighting, law school, all of that was a walk in the park.

She had to be braver than ever for this little menacing miracle.

Being brave wasn’t exactly Pacifica’s specialty…

“You’re lucky,” she mumbled tiredly. “You got the best mom in the world.” A rueful laugh escaped her. “Not me, not yet.”

Under the blankets, there was a mumble of _“Shut up, you dork.”_

Pacifica was alerted when she noticed Mabel turn over, staring up at her wife and new child with a lovesick expression. “You were awake this whole time, weren’t you?” she smirked, softly laughing to herself when Mabel sat up, wrapping her into an embrace.

Mabel yawned, and smiled. “Just during the bits about how much you love our daughter,” she said.

“So all of it,” Pacifica admitted, with a hint of a blush showing in the dimly lit bedroom.

“Yeah,” Mabel murmured. She reached out, and giggled when Leighford bumped up against her familiar touch.

Together, they sat intertwined on the bed, with their little baby girl between them. As Leighford dozed off, it seemed that Mabel and Pacifica couldn’t be more awake now. With her small, soft form, Pacifica felt right at home in her wife’s long, lanky body, as their perfect child squirmed every now and then in her sweet slumber.

“I love you,” Mabel whispered, kissing Pacifica’s hairline.

“I know,” Pacifica giggled. “Love you too, dork.”

“By the way, you’re right,” Mabel continued. “I do love her. I love her so much.” She giggled, holding Leighford in the air. “Thank you, Paz. Thanks for letting me have her.”

Pacifica’s smile turned bashful. “I’d do anything for you, Mabes,” she assured. “Now, I’ll try to do everything for her too. I promise-” She brushed a stray lock of hair from her wife’s face. “-and you know I never break my promises.”

“You should make a promise to her,” Mabel suggested. “If you want. You don’t have to, not right now.”

Pacifica nodded; “Someday.”

Someday, she’d know how to fully devote herself.

Someday, their daughter would do amazing things.

Someday, they’d realize how perfect of a family they already were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *contemplates making more stories in this arc*
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
